


I Put a Spell on You

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Magic, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is practicing her spells and potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

Charlie smiled as she felt Miles place nipping kisses to her neck as he came up behind her. "If you mess this up, I will cast a spell to make you think you're a five year old girl," she warned.

"Wouldn't want that," he agreed, pulling away. "What are you working on this time? Something for your mother again?"

Charlie clucked her tongue. "I told you that was an accident. I have no idea how the hallucination potion ended up in her tea."

"Sure you don't," Miles agreed with smug smile. "And the fact that we hadn't had a moment alone in almost a month had nothing to do with it."

"Of course it didn't."

"That still doesn't tell me what you're working on."

"Something that requires complete concentration."

"And?"

"And you're beginning to annoy me."

"You're no fun."

Charlie pursed her lips as she turned to him. "I will turn you into a frog," she warned.

Miles leaned against the table. "Be that way," he shrugged.

He tried to respect her wishes, he really did. But Charlie was taking so long with her potion that Miles was getting very bored. And a bored Miles was a bad thing. Charlie reached for a bowl of blended herbs but Miles used his own powers to tip it into her potion for her. "You really don't like being ignored do you?"

"I don't know, it doesn't happen that often."

Charlie tried to stay mad at him but it just wasn't working. She never could be really mad at Miles. She smiled at him. "Just a few more moments," she promised. "It's almost done."

"You said that an hour ago," he replied in a bored tone.

"Stop distracting me."

Miles smirked. "But it's so much more fun."

"Until you don't' get sex for the next two weeks."

Miles held up his hands. "I surrender."

"Good boy." Charlie finished her potion and carefully ladled it into a glass vial. "Done," she declared, looking at the purple liquid. She turned to Miles with devilish smile. "Let's go try it out."

Miles took her hand and together they excited the pocket dimension where Charlie had been working. As soon as they took the first steps into the real world, their disguise spells slipped on. Their clothes fell away to be replaced by ones more used to hiking through rugged terrain. Their jewelry evaporated completely. Charlie particularly mourned the ring that marked her as Miles' soul bond but it was necessary. They made their way to the firelight where the rest of their group waited. Charlie paused to pick up a canteen and shake her vial twice before tipping the contents into the canteen. "You still haven't told me what that is yet," Miles pointed out as she mixed the two.

"It's supposed to be a potion that makes you think you have sunburn all over your body but shows none of the symptoms. I found it in Maggie's old book. But I messed with some of the ingredients so it's either more mild or off the charts."

Miles pulled her back into the shadows so he could hold her. "How will we know which it is?" he asked into her hair.

Charlie grinned as Aaron picked up the infected canteen and began to drink. "We wait and we watch," she replied. "We wait and we watch."

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could give you some explaination but I simply don't have one. THe plot bunny came running up and was like "WRITE ME BITCH" so I did. Enjoy


End file.
